The Love of a Brother
by Deana
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP! Donatello is seriously injured during a confrontation with jewel thieves. Raphael blames himself...because it IS his fault. NO SLASH.
1. Tragedy

**The Love of a Brother**  
A Ninja Turtle story by Deana Lisi  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Turtles or Splinter.  
Story takes place before season 4 of the new series.

xxxxxxxxxx

The day began like any other.

Early that morning, the turtles rose and went about their normal schedule, (after more than one of them hit the snooze button) training and having breakfast. Everyone was in a good mood, but it wouldn't last the day, for the disaster that loomed had the power to forever change their lives…

Donatello jumped at the sound of a crash, and cringed when Raphael's voice yelled, _"Mikey!"_

Michelangelo's laugh was the youngest turtle's only reply, and when Donatello heard no resulting violence from their older brother, he knew that the situation wasn't serious. He couldn't help but grin slightly. Life was never dull when Michelangelo was around.

Sighing, the purple-masked turtle looked at the computer that he was working on. He'd found it at the junkyard, along with many spare parts, and was in the process of building it for everyone else to use, since he was always hogging his own. Michelangelo badly wanted a particular computer game that he saw on TV, and Donatello wanted him to have it. Since they didn't have access to a lot of money, Donatello had April put an advertisement in the paper for him to do electronics repairs. Computers were left with her and she brought them to him, helping him make some decent money. He'd already had April pick up the game for him, which she kept in her apartment so that Mikey couldn't find it.

Donatello loved his little brother.

He loved all of his brothers, but had a special relationship with Michelangelo. They were both the 'youngest', though not by _too_ much, and he knew that Mikey got along better with him than the other two. Raphael too-frequently ran out of patience, and Leonardo was so absorbed with his position as leader that he wasn't as easy-going as Donatello and Mikey. _That's not a fair thing to say,_ Donatello chided himself. _Leonardo works hard to protect everyone. _Raphael did too, often in a more spontaneous and reckless way, but he'd saved their shells many times.

But soon, something would happen that neither of their protectors would expect.

"Donny!" Michelangelo suddenly yelled, causing Donatello to drop his screwdriver. "What do you want on your pizza?"

Donatello sighed, closing his eyes and trying to calm his racing heart. "Olives and peppers!" he yelled back.

"Gotcha, dude!"

Shaking his head, Donatello picked up his screwdriver again and finished securing the hard drive in place, before plugging it in and hitting the 'on' button. The computer came to life, and he smiled, watching the screen. Once the operating system finished loading, he checked the hard drive's contents, deleting what they didn't need and adding desktop shortcuts to the good stuff. Once that was finished, he glued his eyes to the exposed fan, ensuring that it functioned.

To his dismay, it remained immobile.

Sighing, Donatello wasn't surprised. The hard drives that he found in the junkyard usually worked fine, having usually been thrown out when the owner upgraded to a larger one. Fans, however, were usually only thrown out when broken. _I need to find another one,_ he knew. _But I don't want Mikey to know what I'm doing. _An idea suddenly struck him, and he stood and left his lab, grabbing his disguise out of his bedroom.

"Mikey!" he exclaimed, looking around for his brother as he put on his coat.

"Yo!" he heard, from the kitchen.

"I'll go get the pizzas this time," Donatello told him. "I feel like taking a walk."

"Cool! Thanks, bro!" Mikey answered, coming out and heading for the couch, picking up Klunk along the way. "I'll save you a spot!" he said, sitting down and patting the cushion beside him.

Donatello smiled at him, and left the lair. _He's gonna be so happy when he gets this computer and game, _he thought.

Hurrying through the sewers, he made his way topside and headed for the junkyard, going to the spot where he'd found the heap of computer equipment. Shuffling through it, he managed to find three computer fans, and stuck them in his belt before heading to the pizza place.

Before he reached it, he suddenly heard an alarm go off in one of the nearby businesses, and he ducked into an alley and peeked around the wall. There was a jewelry store right next to him, and the bright streetlights allowed Donatello to see thieves inside. They'd quickly grabbed what they wanted and were heading for the door, so Donatello knew that he would be spotted. Sighing, he realized that he had no choice but to confront them…

Raphael watched from the rooftops as the jewel thieves ran out of the store. Just as he prepared to leap down, he saw Donatello rush over and command the men to drop the loot. _Heh, go, Donny! _He laughed at the men's reaction to the life-sized, talking turtle, and jumped, anticipating their reaction to the sight of _two_ of them.

Donatello wasn't surprised at his brother's sudden appearance, but one of the thieves practically screamed.

"Hey bro!" Raphael said, twirling his sai. "Let's bust some heads!"

Donatello inwardly sighed, always preferring to give the badguys a chance to give up and leave peaceably, but Raphael jumped forward and attacked before his brother was able to reply.

The thieves all had clubs, used to smash the glass on the jewelry counters. They provided suitable defense—but not against two ninjas. The men weren't good fighters at all; it took hardly any effort to knock them all out, so Raphael was startled at Donatello's sudden panicked shout.

"Raph! _Move!_"

Looking up, Raphael saw the last remaining man pull out a gun and aim it at him. He threw one of his sai at the thief, but the gun fired before his weapon struck the man.

A split-second later, just as Raphael thought that his life was over, something slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. The breath was knocked out of him, but he regained it quickly. "Thanks, Donny," he said. "You can get off me now."

But Donatello didn't move.

"Donny?" Raphael said, quickly sitting up and grabbing his brother. What he saw nearly made his heart stop.

Donatello was covered in blood, steadily oozing from an ugly hole very low on his left shoulder, at the top of his chest. If it had been a couple inches lower…

"Donny!" Raphael repeated, quickly feeling his neck for a pulse. He found one, racing fast. "Donny, wake up!"

The injured turtle's eyes remained closed.

Stunned over the situation, Raphael nearly didn't know what to do. His mind tried to overcome his shock and he got to his feet, rushing to the downed thieves. He grabbed the shirt of one of them, ripping it off in one violent tug. Hurrying back, he pressed it to his brother's injury.

At the contact, Donatello groaned, his face scrunching up from the pain.

"Donny!" Raphael exclaimed. "Are you awake? Say somethin'!"

The younger turtle gasped from the pain, unable to speak. The panic in his brother's voice helped him to open his eyes slightly, and he looked up at him before re-closing them again. A sudden flare up of pain made him twitch and groan.

Raphael flinched himself, as he maintained pressure on the wound. "Sorry, Don! Sorry!" He watched his brother's labored breathing, fear making his _own_ breathing difficult.

With a start, Raphael suddenly noticed that sirens filled the air. He nearly panicked again, realizing that cops were on their way. Grabbing Donatello's right hand, he placed it over the blood-soaked cloth. "Donny, hold this," he said. After making sure that his brother's hand stayed put, he jumped up and ran towards the unconscious thieves, grabbing Donatello's bo and one of his sai. He looked around for the other, but couldn't find it. "Where _are_ ya!" he irrationally exclaimed.

The sirens were getting closer, and Raphael searched in a frenzy, not wanting to leave any clues for the police. He looked back at Donatello, realizing that there was only one place that he hadn't looked. Dashing back, he carefully felt under his brother. The sai was under Donny's shell, and Raphael was thankful that it hadn't injured him. His hands were shaking as he shoved the weapon into his belt, and he nearly stabbed himself. "Come on, Donny, let's get outta here!" he exclaimed, sliding an arm under the other turtle.

At the movement, Donatello's hand fell limply away from his wound, and his head lolled to the side.

Fear clenched Raphael's stomach so badly that he nearly dropped him. "Donny?!" he said.

One of the thieves suddenly groaned, giving Raphael no time to see if his brother still lived. When the man opened his eyes a second later, the turtles were gone.

TBC


	2. Uncertainty

Raphael ran through the sewers, holding onto his brother tightly. Water kept dripping down his face, and he briefly wondered where it was coming from before he realized with a start that he was crying…something that he hadn't done in years.

"Donny…" he moaned. "Why'd ya do that?! Why'd ya save me instead of yourself?"

His brother gave no answer.

"Ya better hang on, Donny…" Raphael said, his voice shaking. "Hang on, ya hear me?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michelangelo was wondering where the pizza was, and took out his shell-cell, dialing Donatello. He frowned when the ringing seemed to come from inside the lair, and wondered if he'd accidentally called Leonardo's instead.

"HELP!" Raphael's voice suddenly filled the air. "Leo! Mikey!"

Michelangelo's phone slipped from his hands and he jumped off the couch, in time to see Raphael run in carrying their bloodied brother. "Donny!" he shouted, shocked at the terrible sight. "What happened?!"

"He's been shot!" Raphael exclaimed, gently laying Donatello on the couch.

"WHAT?!" Leonardo yelled, running in from the dojo.

"We…we…" Raphael suddenly couldn't speak. The initial shock and adrenaline had worn off, and he was nearly as much a wreck as the crying Michelangelo.

"Donny! Donny!" the youngest turtle kept repeating, from where he knelt at the couch clutching their injured brother's hand. "Please don't die, Donny!"

Leonardo dashed off for a towel and quickly returned, holding it firmly over the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Michelangelo, however, was in the way, so Raphael gently pulled him up from the floor and away from the couch.

Michelangelo wrapped his arms around his older brother and cried.

"Shh…" Raphael said, but one look at Donatello set him off too. _He's dying, because of me…_"We should move 'em to his lab," he told Leo. "I'll carry him while ya keep pressure on the wound."

The blue-banded turtle nodded, his own face stricken but his tears held back while he helped to save his brother's life.

Raphael let go of Mikey and carefully lifted his injured brother from the couch, slowly making his way to the infirmary section of Donny's own lab.

Michelangelo followed them, still sniffling.

Once Donatello was on the bed, Leonardo dashed around the room, grabbing supplies.

"Ya gotta remove the bullet," Raphael told him.

Leonardo looked at him, seeing the red-banded turtle standing with his arm around Mikey again. He opened his mouth to protest, before closing it and looking at the extremely pale Donatello, realizing that he was the most likely candidate. Inwardly forcing back a wave of self-doubt, he retrieved their genius-brother's surgical tools, and nervously obeyed.

Neither Michelangelo nor Raphael came closer to the bed, unable to watch. Michelangelo was too much a wreck over their brother dying before their eyes, and Raphael was too sick at heart that the peace-loving turtle was suffering needlessly…and for _him_.

It took a while for Leonardo to find the bullet, making Raphael wonder if the slug was in Donatello's lung. It apparently wasn't, for the oldest turtle suddenly held it up before dropping it on the nightstand. He then picked up a needle and thread, but hesitated.

"What?" a nervous Raphael asked.

"What if he's not all right in there?" Leonardo shakily asked. "What if he's bleeding internally or the bullet hurt his lung? If we sew him up, we'll just be hiding the damage!"

The thought made Raphael's stomach clench even worse that it already was.

"What would Donny do?" Michelangelo asked, through his still-falling tears.

Suddenly seized with desperation, Raphael stalked forward and grabbed Donatello's huge medical bag and pulled out the stethoscope. He had to hide a wince when he shoved the ends in his ears too hard, before holding the other end to the left side of their brother's plastron.

The others practically held their breath, as if the sound would interfere with Raphael trying to hear.

"Well?!" Leonardo asked, a minute later.

"I—I don't hear no gurglin' or nothin'," Raphael told him.

"Compare with the other side," said Leo.

Raphael obeyed, switching back and forth a few times. "They sound the same."

A collective sigh of relief emitted from everyone, and some of the tension lessened.

Raphael stepped back. "Sew 'em up!"

Without another word, Leonardo obeyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night could easily be called the worst one of the turtles' lives. Though it seemed that the bullet had not punctured Donatello's lung, his breathing was very shallow and halting. He lay still as a corpse, never moving and never waking.

Leonardo had found, while stitching the wound, that one of his brother's upper ribs was broken. Though it was first considered bad news, they soon saw the blessing in it; the bone had obviously stopped the bullet from killing Donatello.

Through the long hours, Raphael hardly spoke; he'd told his family what had happened, and then quietly sat beside his brother's bed, as silent as the injured turtle. He could feel the others occasionally looking at him, and he knew their thoughts. "Go ahead, say it."

Michelangelo jumped slightly at the suddenness of their brother's voice.

"It wasn't your fault," said Leonardo.

Raphael shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. "Of course it was, Leo."

No one countered his statement.

"See?" Raphael said. "You all know it. I'm surprised that no one's scoldin' me for getting' Donatello shot! 'You're too quick to fight, Raph'," he mocked, voice getting louder with each word. "'You're too reckless, Raph', 'you'll get someone killed, Raph'! Well look, you're right!"

"Shhh!" said Mikey.

"Why?" Raphael shot back. "So I won't wake Donny up? I _want_ 'em to wake up! _Donny, wake up!_"

His last sentence was filled with such pleading that it shocked the others, and Michelangelo, ever the comforter, leaped out of his chair and threw his arms around his hurting brother. He could feel Raphael shaking, so he squeezed him tighter.

It was a heartbreaking sight to watch the tough, macho turtle fighting tears.

Leonardo wanted to join them, but he was rooted to his chair, staring at their injured brother. Donatello's olive-green skin was so pale that he didn't even look like himself.

The oldest turtle wondered if their brother was dying.

Desperately wanting to bring optimism to his family, Leonardo reached forward and checked Donatello's pulse, hoping to have an improvement to report. The beat felt just as weak. Picking up the stethoscope, he listened to Donatello's lungs.

"Well?" he suddenly heard.

Looking up, he found Raphael and Michelangelo watching, the younger turtle's arms still around his older brother. "Come're, Mikey."

The youngest turtle looked confused for a minute, before looking at Raphael, seeming reluctant to let go of him.

Raphael nodded slightly, as if telling him that he was all right.

Michelangelo let go and crossed over to Leonardo, who held out the end of the stethoscope towards him.

"Wha—?" Mikey said.

"I want to compare," Leonardo told him.

Michelangelo complied, letting their oldest brother listen. Under other circumstances, he would've chuckled at the chilly feel of the stethoscope, but now was definitely not the time.

Leonardo pulled the stethoscope away and repeated the process on Donatello. "His lungs sound clear," he told them.

Everyone sighed with relief. If the bullet had caused any damage, there would've been evidence by now.

"He's warming up, too," Leonardo continued, a hand on their brother's forehead. "His skin isn't as cold."

"S-so you think he'll live?" Michelangelo said, almost afraid to ask.

Leonardo sighed. "I don't know this medical stuff the way that Donny does…"

"Warming up is good," said Raphael, his voice more calm now. "That means his body is comin' out of shock."

Leonardo nodded, pulling the covers up higher under Donatello's chin.

"I wish he would wake up," Michelangelo sighed.

"He will, Mikey," Leonardo said, forcing his voice to sound more determined than he felt. "He will."

TBC


	3. Waiting

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3! Enioy! ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonardo was right…sort of.

Around 3am that night, Donatello suddenly groaned, and the unexpected sound made the dozing Michelangelo fall off his chair.

Leonardo and Raphael jumped out of their own chairs and stood over the bed.

"Donny!" Raphael exclaimed. "Open your eyes!"

But the injured turtle only groaned again, moving his head slightly. His breathing was fast and raspy.

Leonardo grabbed his brother's wrist, feeling the pulse. It was too fast, and still weak. "Donny?"

They got no answer.

"You think he's having a bad dream?" Michelangelo asked, standing next to him.

Leonardo shook his head. "I don't know."

Donatello winced with a whimper, eyes squeezed shut. Just as suddenly as the odd behavior began, it stopped, as he seemed to go limp and unmoving again.

"I think he was half-awake, but couldn't stay that way," Leonardo said, his voice sounding sad.

"Why not?" Michelangelo asked, before thinking.

"Why else?" Raphael said. "The _pain_."

With that, the red-masked turtle stalked out.

Michelangelo took a step, to follow, but Leo grabbed his arm. "He needs some time alone."

Mikey sighed. "I wish Splinter was here."

Leonardo sighed. Splinter had gone on yet another journey with the 'Ancient One'. Bad timing. "Me too. Sit here, Mikey," said Leo, pulling the youngest turtle's chair closer to his own. "We'll keep Donny company."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raphael found himself standing outside the lair, with no memory of having reached the door. _I can't believe this, _he thought. _They're right…everyone's right. My recklessness finally got someone hurt…bad. _

The irony being, of course, that Donatello seemed the _least_ deserving of such suffering. The second-youngest turtle was a peacemaker, not enjoying fighting in the least. _Unlike me, _Raphael thought. Donatello hardly even argued with any of them. In fact, he'd chosen the bo as his weapon because it was one of the least deadly!

_He shouldn't be the one lyin' there, in so much pain._

Raphael leaned against the wall of the sewer, sighing heavily. How badly he wanted to go for a run right now…but he couldn't, not with Donatello's life possibly hanging in the balance.

Rubbing his eyes, he walked back in, heading for the couch and dropping onto it. He couldn't go back into that room; not yet…not yet…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of coffee wafted through the lair, and Raphael found himself slouched on the couch, staring at the far wall. Confused, it took a few seconds for his mind to catch up with his brain, and he remembered what had happened.

"Donny!" he shouted, jumping off the couch. He dashed into their infirmary, afraid of what he might find. "Is he okay?"

Leonardo stood from his chair, stretching. "Yeah, Raph. Hasn't woken up yet."

Raphael rubbed his head, feeling groggy. "What time is it?"

Leonardo looked at the clock. "Almost 8. You slept for four hours."

Raphael walked over to the bed, and sat on the side, facing Donatello. "Sorry," he said to Leo.

Leonardo shrugged. "Nothing happened. If we needed you, we would've woken you."

Raphael nodded, studying their injured brother's face. "8am. So he's been out for like fifteen hours. Do you think that's normal?"

Leonardo shrugged again, retrieving new supplies. "Wish I knew."

Raphael stood and let his brother take his place, watching as he changed Donatello's bandage. The stitched wound on his plastron looked nasty; Raphael knew that the stitches had been extremely difficult for Leonardo to do, with a plastron being so thick and rigid, unlike skin. Donatello would have to be very restricted in his movements, or the stitches could break and reopen the wound.

Leonardo was silent in his task, taping the bandage over the wound, since there was no easy method of wrapping it with a shell in the way. A sling held Donatello's left arm immobile.

Raphael reached out to feel his brother's pulse, frowning when he encountered too-warm skin. "Does he have a fever?" he asked, feeling Donatello's forehead.

Leonardo nodded, worriedly. "Yeah, but it's low. Donatello tried to teach me some stuff, you know, in case something like this ever happened. I remember him saying that when an injury is really serious, the body can develop a fever as a reaction to the trauma."

Raphael nodded. "I hope it doesn't go any higher."

"Me too," Leonardo sighed.

The smell of coffee got stronger, and Michelangelo entered carrying a tray. "Figured this would help us stay awake, dudes," he said.

Raphael reached for a mug, nearly spilling it when he found his hands shaking. He quickly downed half of it and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed, before his brothers saw.

The next few hours passed in the same way. Donatello's brothers continued to sit by his bed quietly. Staring, watching for any sign that he would wake again.

Michelangelo kept filling his brothers with coffee. Everyone was exhausted, but too nervous to nap.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Mikey," Raphael said for the twelfth time.

"Nah," Mikey said, eyes drooping and opening again.

"If something happens, we'll wake you," said Leonardo.

Mikey didn't answer, his head drooping towards his chest. A second later, he jerked upright again. "Need more coffee," he mumbled, standing and stumbling his way towards the door.

Raphael sighed.

Yawning, the youngest turtle went into the kitchen and grabbed the coffeepot, pouring it into a cup and adding sugar before opening the fridge. He was confused to see no milk carton in it. Frowning, he looked around the kitchen to see the empty gallon on the counter. Apparently, when he'd gotten his last cup, he'd used it all and been too tired to realize that they needed more. "Oh, man," he muttered.

Picking up the mug, he looked inside it for a second, before taking a cautious sip. "Gah!" he exclaimed, making a face. He plopped the mug down again before sighing and making his way back to Donatello's room.

"Dudes," he said, leaning against the doorframe. "Got milk?"

Raphael and Leonardo looked at him, confused. "What?"

Michelangelo normally would've laughed at his joke, but today he couldn't. "We ran out of milk."

Raphael instantly stood. "I'll go get some."

Leonardo frowned. "Raph…" he said, suspicious.

"I won't be gone long," said the red-banded turtle, heading for the door.

"Raph!" Leo repeated.

With a sigh, Raphael stopped and looked at him.

Leo hesitated for a second. "I know you're angry. We all are. Just remember that Donatello needs us…we can't afford to have someone else injured too."

Raphael crossed his arms, but there was no defiance in his expression.

"Just be careful?" Leonardo said. "Don't make Mikey wait too long for his milk?"

Raphael lifted one corner of his mouth in a slight smile. "Yeah." With that, he turned and left.

Michelangelo watched him go, regretting mentioning the milk at all.

"He'll be fine, Mikey," Leonardo told him. "Don't worry."

With a sigh, Mikey sat down again, and the two turtles continued to watch their unconscious brother.

TBC


	4. Soul Searching

Raphael _was_ angry; he was _very_ angry…at himself.

Splinter had tried for years to help his hotheaded son, but most of it had been in vain; this was simply the way that Raphael was.

_Not anymore!_ Raphael thought._ It finally happened…I almost got one of my brother's killed._

Leaving the sewer, he dashed into a nearby alley and sat on the ground, dropping his head into his hands.

_Why am I this way?_ he wondered. _Why? The others aren't like this…especially Donny. Why did he have to be the one to get shot?_ Raphael didn't want _any_ of his brothers to ever get injured—especially on his account—but it had really been a slap in the face for peacemaker-Donatello to be the one. _I started the attack. It would've served me right for the bullet to hit me. I should never have put Donatello in that situation! What's wrong with me?_

Almost immediately, the answer came to him: _You let all this Ninja stuff go to ya head all these years, that's what._

With a sigh, Raphael knew that was the truth. He loved being a Ninja; loved the power that his skills commanded…and he loved using those skills.

Within minutes, he'd arrived at the convenience store and snuck in, grabbing two gallons of milk—figuring that one gallon wouldn't last very long—and put the correct price on the counter and left before the clerk could see his green skin.

A rumble of thunder sounded as he made his way down the alley, and a drop of rain landed on his nose. _Great, _he thought. He started to run, and made it to the manhole before the sky had a chance to downpour on him.

As he approached the lair, butterflies started fluttering in his stomach. Would he arrive to find Donatello awake?

Would he arrive to find Donatello _dead?_

Raphael started to run. He barreled into the lair and into their infirmary, stopping when the others all looked at him.

Donatello still lay quietly, his chest rising and falling in a regular pattern.

"Uh," said Raphael, seeing the odd look that Mikey was giving him. "Here's ya milk."

Michelangelo smiled. "Thanks, dude!" He took the gallons and left the room.

Raphael sat in his chair, studying his injured brother. "Any change?"

Leonardo turtle shook his head. "No."

Raphael sighed and crossed his arms. Patience had never been one of his virtues.

A few minutes later, Mikey came back with not only everyone's coffee…but the whole pot. The others watched as their youngest brother set it up on a nearby table and plugged it in.

"I figured it'd be easier to keep the pot in here, " Mikey said, turning around and bringing his brothers each a cup. "And hey, maybe the smell will wake Donny up! You know how he can't live without his coffee!"

Raphael smiled slightly as he took a long gulp. "Ya got a point there, Mikey."

Michelangelo laughed, nervously. "Maybe that's why he's still out! Caffeine withdrawal! Hehe!" With that, he brought his cup of coffee over to their unconscious brother and held it under his nose.

If the orange-masked turtle expected the smell to wake Donatello immediately, he was disappointed.

Time passed excruciatingly slow, and Raphael got antsy, his muscles practically begging for exercise.

"Hey Mikey," he suddenly said. "Wanna spar?"

Michelangelo looked at him, his eyes opened wide in probably a caffeine overdose. "Sure, dude!" He jumped up and ran towards the dojo.

Raphael stood, eager to get out some stress.

"Raph," said Leo.

"What."

"Don't kill him."

The red-masked turtle looked at him with a frown.

"You're angry," said Leo. "Don't loose control."

In the past, Raphael would've answered with some kind of irritated retort, but he held his tongue, knowing that his older brother was right.

Michelangelo was ready, dancing around the dojo with his nunchucks. He stopped when he saw Raphael come in, and went to stand on one end of the practice mat.

Raphael ran over and launched himself into the air, flipping himself over before landing on his feet, his sai in his hands.

To his surprise, Mikey attacked first.

A nunchuck came towards his head, and Raph easily deflected it with his sai, while blocking the other from striking his plastron.

Mikey danced back, spinning the chucks wildly.

Raphael lunged forward, his body relishing the chance to use up the stored adrenaline, and he and Mikey traded blows for what seemed like an eternity. They were evenly matched…evenly, because Raphael tried his hardest to hold back, keeping Leonardo's warning in his mind. _Don't lose control…don't lose control…don't lose control…_

Unexpectedly, Mikey used one of his chucks to trip Raphael backwards, and was soon sitting on his older brother's chest.

Raphael, breathing heavily from the wild fight, was surprised that he'd lost, and suddenly realized that the nunchuck chain across his throat wasn't being removed. "Mikey?" he said, shocked at the angered expression in his brother's eyes.

Michelangelo blinked, sitting back and pulling his weapon away. He slid off and remained sitting on the floor while he regained his breath.

Raphael sat up, realizing that he wasn't the only one battling anger over the current situation. "Mikey," he said.

Michelangelo turned his head slightly, to show that he was listening, but kept his back to him.

Raphael rubbed his hands across his face, wiping away sweat. "I know this is my fault…I'm sorry. I dunno what else to say."

Michelangelo looked at him. "How about, 'it'll never happen again'."

Raphael said nothing at first, before reaching out to grab his brother's arm. "I can only try. Will ya help me?"

Michelangelo frowned. "How can I help your recklessness, Raph?"

Raphael looked at the floor. "Keep remindin' me of this. When we face enemies, just whisper 'Donny' to me."

Michelangelo sighed and looked away. "Deal."

"Guys!!" they suddenly heard Leo shout. "Get in here!"

Raphael and Michelangelo leaped to their feet and dashed into the infirmary to find Leo bending over their injured brother.

"Is he waking up?" Mikey shouted.

"Shhh!" Leonardo exclaimed. "We don't want to overwhelm him!"

Raphael sat on the side of the bed. "Donny?" he said, nervously, as the wounded turtle groaned softly.

Donatello groaned again, eyes squeezed tight in obvious pain.

Keeping calm was nearly impossible as they watched Donatello wake ever so slowly. Raphael squeezed his good shoulder and gently tapped his face, trying to bring him into awareness.

Finally, two bleary eyes were looking up at them through half-opened eyelids.

"Donny?" Raphael said.

"Raph…" Donatello whispered, slowly blinking. "You…okay?"

A stab of guilt shot through Raph's stomach. Donatello had been shot because of him, and was asking Raph if _he_ was okay? "Yeah, Donny…" he said, his voice shaking. "Ya saved me."

Donatello smiled and closed his eyes again; the battle to keep them open was obvious. "Good…"

Raphael sighed and looked down.

The others remained quiet, knowing that the two turtles needed this moment.

"Ya shouldn't've done that, Donny," Raphael said.

Donny didn't react to his voice, eyes still closed.

"Donny?" said Raph, tapping his face again. "Wake up, bro."

Donatello's eyes fluttered. "Huh?"

"Don't do that ever again, Donny," Raphael said, louder. "Ya hear me?"

Apparently, the increased volume of Raph's voice woke Donatello fully, and the injured turtle gasped softly, with a pained grimace.

Leonardo seized his chance. "Donny," he said, grabbing their brother's hand to get his attention. "Can we give you morphine?"

The injured turtle opened his eyes, hesitating.

Leonardo waited while Donatello thought about it. Human drugs sometimes had odd effects on them, considering that they were part turtle. Morphine, in particular, made them 'totally loopy', as Michelangelo called it.

The last time Donatello had needed it, it had made him hallucinate.

"Donny?" Leo prodded.

"What's my…condition?" Donatello asked, weakly.

"Bullet wound, here," said Leo, gently placing Donatello's hand over the bandage. "The bullet broke a rib."

Donatello felt around the wound, probably figuring out how close it had come to his heart. "Removed?"

Leo frowned, before realizing what he meant. "The bullet? Yes."

Donatello closed his eyes with another wince. "Okay...less than last time…"

Leonardo didn't have to ask him what he meant. "Right." He stood and went to retrieve the drug.

Michelangelo looked at everyone. "My turn?" Without waiting for an answer, he sat on the bed and threw his arms around his brother. "Donny! I'm so glad you're alive!"

Donatello was startled by his action, but not surprised. He tried to pat Mikey's shell with the hand on his good arm. "I'm okay, Mikey," he said, trying not to let pain show in his voice from his brother's grip. "I'm okay."

Michelangelo held on, with a sniff.

Donatello made no protest, despite the pain growing and growing.

Raphael could see the agony in his brother's face, and tugged on his youngest brother's arm. "Mikey—"

His tone made it obvious what the problem was, and the orange-masked turtle sat up like a piece of bread in a toaster. "Sorry, Donny!"

The injured turtle tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was a groan.

Leonardo returned with the drug, and Donatello gave no reaction to the sting of the needle, his brain thoroughly occupied with the pain of his bullet wound. He tried to shift his position in the bed, but a wave of agony erupted from his body. "Argggh…" He groaned, laying a hand over his eyes. "Oh, it hurts!"

Raphael winced as if he himself could feel the pain.

Donatello opened his eyes, realizing too late what he had said. "Sorry, Raph…" he said, his voice sounding slightly slurred as the morphine started to work.

Raphael sat on the bed again, gripping his brother's hand. "No, Donny, _I'm_ sorry."

"S'okay…it was...worth it..." Donatello whispered, before the painkiller sent him to sleep.

Raphael's heart clenched when Donny went limp, but the injured turtle's chest thankfully continued to rise and fall. A ragged sigh escaped his lips. 

_No it wasn't, Donny..._

TBC


	5. Memories

A minute passed in silence, before a rumble suddenly met their ears and Michelangelo grinned. "I'm starving! We should celebrate; Donny's gonna be okay!"

Raphael and Leonardo looked at each other. Just because Donny had woken didn't mean that his life was out of danger…but neither of them had the heart to burst the youngest turtle's bubble.

"Who wants breakfast?" Mikey looked at the nearest clock. "Uh…late lunch! Early dinner?" Without waiting for an answer, he darted out the door.

Raphael watched him go, before he sighed and removed the wet towel on Donatello's forehead, laying his hand in place. _Does he seem hotter?_ He wondered. He dropped the towel into the bowl of water, before wringing it out and replacing it.

"It's a good sign that he woke already," Leo said, in a cheery tone to try raising Raphael's spirits. "I mean, it could've taken days."

Raphael nodded, reaching forward to check under Donatello's bandage.

"Donny's strong," Leo continued.

"Not as strong as _us_," Raphael countered. He suddenly sighed again and scrubbed a hand across his face.

Leonardo knew what he was thinking. "Look, Raph, I know that he's not as much a fighter as we are, but that doesn't mean he's any less skilled. Donny is still a Ninja."

"Yeah, but you _know_ why he chose the bo as his weapon, Leo," said Raphael. "When Donny fights, he fights to _defend_. He doesn't use a sword or a sai to gut people. He uses a freakin' stick just to put them outta commission!"

Leo frowned and opened his mouth, but Raphael continued.

"I'm not sayin' he's a wuss or a coward or anythin' like that, I know someone could crack a person's skull with a bo. I'm sayin' that he doesn't wanna risk killin' anyone if it can be helped, so he wields it in the least-damagin' way." He shook his head. "What I'm tryin' to say is that he's a peacemaker…he _thinks_ first! He has a conscience that…that I wish _I_ had."

Leo was surprised to hear such words from Raphael. He said nothing, not wanting to interrupt.

"I mean, I _have_ a conscience," said Raph. "But, like…I shoot first and ask questions later. And then I don't really feel bad for the people if they deserve it." He sighed again. "I guess I need to realize that not every person I ki— fight, really _does_ deserve it."

Leonardo noticed him stumble over the word 'kill', but still remained quiet.

"Like Donny," Raph said. "He doesn't deserve this."

Leo almost agreed, but he didn't want to make Raph feel more guilty.

"Do ya remember, Leo?" Raphael continued. "Remember when we were little? Donny was always the one who got sick. He was always the smallest. I remember Splinter wonderin' if _he_ was the youngest."

Leonardo did remember. "Yeah."

"He's _still_ the smallest," said Raphael. "The lightest."

Leo nodded.

"I used to get so scared when Donny got sick," he revealed. "I remember it so well…if Donny sneezed, I'd feel my stomach clench. For some reason, I always thought he was gonna die."

Leonardo frowned. "Did you? Seriously? We all get sick at times, Raph."

Raphael nodded. "Of course, but Donny was always worse, especially in the winter."

Leonardo thought back. Raph's words brought back memories that had lay dormant for so long, and with surprise, he remembered a time where all three of them huddled outside Splinter's door while the rat nursed their sick brother. Donatello had come down with what was obviously pneumonia, and they'd _all_ thought he would die.

Raphael nodded again. "You remember. Even that time this past winter, when Donny had that bad cold, I found myself gettin' nervous."

Leonardo looked up at him, his eyeridges raised. "You brought soup to him in his lab. I never forgot that because it seemed so unlike you to—" he cut off his words with a wince.

"To care?" said Raphael.

"That's not what I meant," Leo quickly said. "I mean, it was just a cold…"

Raphael nodded his head. "I know what ya mean. He was sicker than he let us know, though. It was easy for him to fool us since he's always in his lab so much."

Leonardo looked down at Donatello, knowing what Raphael said was true.

Raphael reached over to feel Donny's forehead again.

"That's why you're so worried about his fever," said Leonardo.

Raphael nodded. "I've come to the conclusion that his immune system isn't as good as ours. Didja ever wonder how all four of us mutated like, perfectly? Ever wonder why somethin' didn't go wrong with at least one of us? Maybe he's the one who didn't come out one hundred percent."

Leonardo looked at Raphael again. "I had no idea that you worried about Donny so much. This is news to me."

Raphael shrugged, now looking embarrassed, as if he'd said more than he'd meant to. "When you're a kid, things stick with ya. I was always afraid of him gettin' sick, so as we grew, I tried to keep my eyes on him." He suddenly smiled. "Do ya remember the time…"

_"Ew!" said Michelangelo. "That's gross!"_

_The four young turtles were investigating the sewers; in direct disobedience to Splinter, who had gone topside to scavenge for food._

_"Hehehe," said Raphael. "I think it's funny."_

_The four turtles were looking at a pile of sleeping rats…very dirty rats._

_"Hey, that's what Master Splinter used to be," said Donny, walking closer._

_Raphael grabbed his arm. "Stay away from them, Donny! They're full of germs!"_

_Donny hadn't expected to be grabbed, and he lost his balance…landing on his rear with a 'splash'._

_"Ew!" Mikey said again. "You're sitting in sewer goo!"_

_"Donny!" Raphael shouted. He quickly grabbed his brother and yanked him to his feet, running back towards the lair._

_Leonardo and Michelangelo shot each other puzzled looks, before following._

_Donatello was bewildered, as he tried to keep up with his larger brother. "Raphie…?"_

_Raphael didn't answer, running towards the door of the lair, which he could see up ahead. Once inside, he pulled Donatello into the bathroom and all but threw him into the tub…_

"I was so afraid that he was gonna get sick and die, and it'd be my fault. Top that off with Splinter possibly findin' out that we'd been outside the lair, and it added up to a very scared 'Raphie'," Raphael said. "I dunno when I became so reckless…I mean, I was never really afraid for myself, but after the fear I felt when we were younger, how did I get so…so… blasé?"

If Leonardo had eyebrows, they would've shot up to the sky.

Raphael chuckled. "Everyone thinks I dunno any fancy words."

They were both silent for a minute, before hearing a sound near the door. Michelangelo came in holding a tray of sandwiches and various other munchies.

"Here we go, dudes!" he said. Placing the tray on the end of Donny's bed, he looked at Raphael for a few seconds before glancing at Leonardo.

_He heard what Raph was saying, _Leonardo thought, realizing that the other turtle must've been standing outside the door, waiting for Raphael to finish before he came in. Neither of them had ever heard Raphael share his feelings so deeply.

A sandwich suddenly appeared in front of Raphael's face, and he took it absentmindedly.

"Better eat it before the potato chips get soggy," Mikey said.

At that, Raphael looked at the sandwich, and opened the roll to find that Mikey had made it exactly how he liked it: lots of salami, American cheese, and potato chips. He couldn't help but smile slightly. His stomach growled despite himself, and he took a bite…only to almost choke on it when he looked at their injured brother.

Donatello wasn't breathing.

TBC  
Bwahahahaha! ;)  
Reviews, please! Pretty please? ;)


	6. Ow

_He's not breathin'?!_ "Donny!" Raphael exclaimed, jumping up from his chair, the sandwich flying out of his hand.

Somehow, Mikey caught it.

Raphael grabbed Donatello by the shoulders and shook him, without thinking of the consequences. "Donny! Breathe!"

The injured turtle did just that, with a groan. "No…" he mumbled.

"Yes!" Raphael replied. "Keep breathin'!"

"Stop…" Donatello whispered. "Can't…do that…to Mikey…"

Everyone stared.

"He's dreaming," said Leonardo.

Donatello's eyes unexpectedly opened, and he whimpered. "Stop it…"

"More like hallucinatin'," said Raphael, willing the panicked racing of his heart to stop. His voice was shaking, but he didn't care. "Gotta be the morphine, like what happened last year. That's why he didn't want any."

"Dudes…" said Mikey, jaw hanging open in shock. "Donny…Donny stopped breathing!"

"But he started up again all by himself," said Leonardo, just as shaken as the others. "So I don't think it was a…a _dying_ thing…"

"Whatever he's hallucinating caused it then?" Mikey said.

Raphael shook his head. "Who really knows?" He stared at Donatello, whose eyes were still opened as he stared at something that only he could see.

Donatello suddenly shifted, pulling a hand out from under the covers and holding it out as if reaching for something. "Mikey…" he said. "Come on…"

The three brothers looked at each other. Michelangelo went around the bed and sat on it, taking Donatello's hand.

Donatello closed his eyes for a second before reopening them halfway. "Let's go."

"Where we going, Donny?" Mikey asked.

"Home."

Mikey nodded, trying to think of a response. "Um, good! I'm all for that, bro! Can we grab some pizza on the way?"

Donatello didn't reply, his eyes suddenly fluttering a few times before closing.

Michelangelo stayed where he was for a minute, still holding Donny's hand. He then realized that he was still holding something else, so he reached over the bed and handed Raph his sandwich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donatello slept for the next six hours before suddenly becoming aware that a hand was touching his forehead. A cold wet cloth replaced the hand, and he couldn't stop the shiver that turned into a wince.

He tried not to groan, but his vocal chords apparently had a mind of their own.

"Donny?"

"I'm awake," he said, for some reason, though it sounded more like 'mawake'."

"How d'ya feel?" he heard.

Donatello blinked his eyes, trying to focus on the blurry shapes. His brothers were all still sitting around his bed, and he realized that he had no idea how much time had passed since he'd been shot. He winced again at the pain that radiated through his chest.

"Is there somethin' we can give ya other than morphine?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah, It didn't agree with you, dude," said Mikey. "Just like last year."

"Huh?" Donny said, having not caught all the words. He suddenly realized that he had a headache, on top of everything else. His throat felt parched with thirst, and he gave a weak cough, before realizing the consequences of such an action.

The pain seemed to double.

The other turtles were startled at the sudden cry of pain from their brother.

Donny squirmed, as if trying to get away from the pain, the movement resulting in only making it worse. His breathing rate increased in response to the agony, doing its own damage and creating a cycle.

Raphael grabbed Donny's good shoulder, trying to hold him still. He couldn't put his other hand on his brother's wounded shoulder or chest, so he frantically looked for another place that would be as effective without hurting him more.

Through the horrible pain, Donny suddenly felt someone lay their hand against the side of his face. "Stay still, Donny," he heard. "Your hurtin' yourself even more."

_Raphael,_ Donny thought. _Someone tried to shoot him! But wait, I saved him…didn't I?_

Raphael was relieved to see his brother's eyes open and look into his own. "That's right, Donny, calm down."

Movement behind Raph caught Donatello's attention, and he saw Leonardo holding a glass. "Water," he gasped.

Raphael turned around and took it, sliding his arm under Donny and raising him high enough to drink.

Donny was still breathing too fast, but the drink's allure tried to override the pain, and he reached out his good arm…

But Raphael held the cup back. The look Donny gave him was heartbreaking.

"Are ya nuts?!" Raph said. "You'll choke, and end up in worse shape than ya already are!"

Donatello realized the truth in Raph's words. If one cough had set off the pain to this extent, he couldn't imagine what choking on the water would do.

Everyone watched as Donatello closed his eyes and tried to calm his too-rapid breathing. The struggle was monumental; the morphine had worn off long ago, and the turtles had been afraid to give him anymore after Donny's odd reaction to the drug.

Sweat stood out on Donny's skin. The pain was oh, so bad…but Donny somehow calmed himself down. His breathing didn't quite return to normal, but the threat of swallowing the wrong way was not as likely as it had just been.

The glass suddenly touched his lips, and he jerked his head forward and grabbed the glass with a shaking hand.

"Slowly," Raphael chided, tipping the glass away from his brother in warning.

Donatello opened his eyes, looking exhausted beyond belief from his painful struggle. His skin looked incredibly pale as he obeyed Raphael, taking small sips. He eventually let his arm fall back down to the bed, too weak to hold onto the glass for long.

Raphael knew that, having not relinquished the glass to his brother. After Donatello stopped drinking, he gently lowered him back down where Donny lay, eyes closed, still breathing a little too fast.

A tug on his hand caught the injured turtle's attention. "Donny?" said Michelangelo.

Donatello tried to open his eyes, but found them unresponsive. "I'm…okay, Mikey…" he whispered, his voice sounding strained.

Leonardo went over to their drug cabinet and took out some bottles of what he knew were pain pills. He returned and knelt beside the bed. "Donny?" he said. "Which of these can you take?"

Donatello tried to open his eyes, he really did, but he felt himself floating away, despite the horrible pain that encompassed his chest, shoulder, and arm. He realized that he was losing consciousness, and he didn't have the strength to fight it.

"Donny?" he heard again.

Somehow, the injured turtle managed to momentarily bring himself back. He moved his head slightly, and felt a hand lay itself across his forehead. He re-opened his eyes and tried to focus on the bottles that Leo was holding in front of his face, but grayness was encroaching on his vision and stole his consciousness before he could answer.

Leo sighed and placed the bottles on the nightstand.

TBC  
Poor Donny. More reviews please! ;)


	7. Ow Part 2

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 7. Thanks for your reviews! More please! lol ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donatello slept most of the night, only waking twice for a minute or two. It was obvious that the turtle was in pain, for a groan is what alerted his brothers that he was awake. Everyone was completely exhausted by now, and agreed to take watches over their injured brother.

Mikey went first, still wired on caffeine. When Raphael took over the watch, he found that Donatello's fever has risen a little, and he was restless, shifting often with a soft groan.

Raphael constantly rewet the towel on his brother's forehead. "You're okay, Donny," he whispered soothingly, as he patted his younger brother's flushed cheeks with the cool cloth. "Take it easy, bro."

Donatello's eyeridges furrowed, his head lolling to one side.

Raphael sighed, scrubbing a shaking hand across his face. He hadn't slept at all before taking his watch, and his eyes kept closing by themselves. "Stay awake," he told himself, not realizing that he said it aloud.

Donatello groaned again, as if in answer.

Raphael lifted his head, blinking tiredly before taking the towel and rewetting it again. "Not you, Donny," he said. "_You_ stay asleep."

He got no answer…not that he was expecting one.

Raphael sighed again, nervously wondering why the fever had risen, and if it would rise anymore. He desperately hoped that it wasn't a sign of infection. _Infection…_ Raphael suddenly realized. _Donny usually gives us antibiotics when there's a risk of infection. Were we supposed to do that? _"Oh, shell…!" he said. Suddenly more awake, he stood and crossed to their medicine cabinet, opening it and finding a bottle of penicillin. Taking it out, he looked at it, before looking at Donny. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Raphael saw that it was almost time for Leo to take over from him.

Bringing the bottle over to Donny's bed, Raph decided to ask Leo before he did anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voices suddenly floated through his brain, and Raphael blinked, realizing that his head lay on the side of Donatello's bed. He blinked again, before realizing that he'd fallen asleep…on his watch!

With a gasp, Raphael sat up, seeing Leo sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed.

"It's okay, Raph," Leonardo said. "He's doing fine."

"I fell asleep?!" Raphael exclaimed.

Leo nodded. "After I got here."

Raphael frowned. "After?"

Leonardo nodded again, reaching to take the wet towel off Donny's forehead. "You were awake when I came in, and fell asleep right after I sat down."

Raphael wasn't sure if he believed him. Sighing, he looked at the clock and saw that it was just after 8am. He reached for the penicillin bottle, and held it up. "Should Donny be takin' these? How's his temp?"

"Unchanged since I took over the watch," Leo said. "I think he probably should. We'll have to ask Donny the next time he wakes."

"But we shouldn't wait," Raphael said, nervously. "If his wound is infected we can't just leave 'em that way…"

Leo nodded. "You're right." He reached over to wake their brother up. "He needs to eat, anyway."

Raphael stood and sat on the bed, gently touching his brother's good arm before Leo had a chance. "Donny? Hey Donny, ya gotta wake up, bro."

Donatello didn't move.

Raphael gently squeezed the arm. "Hey Donny, wake up," he said a little louder.

Donatello's calm expression turned into a wince, and he turned his head, the breath hitching in his throat as he woke to a world of pain.

Raphael sighed. "Sorry, bro, but ya gotta wake up for us. We gotta ask ya somethin'."

Donatello turned his head towards the voice, struggling to open his eyes. "What?" he whispered.

At that moment, Mikey came in with a pot of coffee. He saw Donatello awake, and hesitated.

Leonardo glanced at him, and shook his head, knowing what Mikey was thinking.

Michelangelo tried to hide the coffeepot behind his back, even though the scent had already permeated the room.

Donatello, his mind fuzzy with sleep and pain, found himself saying, "Zat coffee?"

"Um," said Mikey. "No?"

"You shouldn't have any, Donny," said Leo. "I think caffeine is the _last_ thing your body needs right now."

Donatello closed his eyes. Whether he agreed or not, they couldn't tell.

"Don't fall asleep yet," said Raph. "Should we give ya penicillin? Ya have a fever."

"Fever?" the injured turtle mumbled. He seemed to grow more alert, wincing at the pain. "Yes," he answered.

Leo grabbed the painkiller bottles off the nightstand. "Which of these should we give you?"

It took a minute for Donny to re-open his eyes again, and he looked at them. "That one," he said.

Leo blinked, unsure of which one he meant. He shook the bottle in his left hand. "This one?"

Donny nodded again, closing his eyes once more as the pain from his wound made the breath catch in his throat.

"Quick, Mikey, get 'em some water," Raphael said, opening the bottles.

Mikey put down the coffee pot and ran from the room.

Raphael rewet the cloth again, and patted it over his brother's face.

"Gotta go," Donny suddenly whispered.

"Go?" said Leonardo. "Go where?"

"Oh shell," Raph exclaimed. "He's hallucinatin' again!"

"No," Donny said, reopening his eyes. "Bathroom."

"Ohhhhh," the two turtles replied. They looked at each other for a second, as if trying to decide the best way to go about this, before Raphael slid an arm under Donny and slowly sat him up.

The pain in Donny's chest, shoulder and arm was incredible, and he couldn't stop himself from crying out.

Leonardo grabbed his good arm, and Raphael sat on the bed, leaning his brother against him. "Take it easy, bro, let us do the work."

Donatello clenched his teeth, his body trembling.

Raphael tightened the hold on his brother, as if he could calm his shaking. "Where's Mikey with the water?!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Right here!" Mikey exclaimed, walking in with a tray. "Even _I_ know he can't take those pills on an empty stomach, so I brought him some food." He stared worriedly at the sight of his injured brother leaning against Raphael.

Donatello fought the sudden urge to cough. His breathing was fast and shallow, the broken rib under the wound hampering his efforts to breathe.

"I think we should take him to the bathroom first," said Leonardo. "It's not like the pills will help immediately."

Raphael took the glass from Mikey. "Yeah," he agreed. He knew the effects of penicillin on an empty stomach. "Here, Donny, drink some."

Donatello obeyed, nearly choking when he tried to breathe and swallow at the same time. He couldn't stop a cough, and whimpered with a gasp.

Raphael was uncharacteristically patient, waiting until he was ready before feeding him more water.

Leonardo crossed to a nearby cabinet and took out a sling. When Donny was finished drinking, he looped it around his brother's neck and gently placed his wounded arm in it.

Raphael put the glass on the nightstand and waited until Leo was finished. "Ready?" he asked.

Donny gave a nod, and Raphael stood, pulling his brother's good arm around his own shoulders.

Donatello tried to stand, he really did, but he felt so weak and dizzy. The pain threatened to knock him flat on his face, but Raphael was ready for that, holding him up when his knees buckled.

Leonardo wrapped his arm around Donny on the other side, careful not to touch his arm. The walk was slow, and all four turtles were relieved that Donatello had wisely installed a bathroom in one corner of the infirmary section of his lab.

At the door, Donny tried to struggle free from his brothers' hold.

"Myself," they heard.

"Huh?" said Raph.

"Can do it…myself," Donny repeated.

The three turtles looked at each other. "I don't know about that, Donny," said Leo.

"Don't need help!" Donny said, voice louder. The strain on his rib was agonizing, and he was sure he felt it shift.

"Okay, okay," said Raphael, not wanting the injured turtle to get upset. "I'll just help ya get inside, and then I'll come out."

Donny, too busy trying to breathe, didn't reply, so Raphael brought him in.

"I'll leave the door open a little," Raph said. "When you're ready, call us and we'll come get ya."

Donatello, leaning against the sink, nodded.

Raphael left, hating to leave Donny alone…but understanding. If he were in Donny's place, he'd knock the head off someone if they tried to help _him_ in the bathroom.

The three turtles stood around, nervously, expecting any second to hear the _thump_ of Donny falling. It never came though, and finally they heard his voice.

"Raph?"

The red-banded turtle all but pounced at the door, disappearing inside. "Aw, shell," he exclaimed, at the sight.

Donny was sitting on the floor, his good arm wrapped around his pain-filled body. He'd started out fine, but when he tried to make his way back to the door, he grew dizzy again, and whatever strength he had left had abruptly deserted him. Thankfully, he'd managed to grab onto the sink with his good arm, somewhat controlling his inevitable slink towards the floor.

Raph's words made Mikey and Leo dash into the bathroom, and they watched as Raphael carefully pulled their brother to a standing position. Mikey moved forward to help before Leo had a chance, and the two turtles gently led their brother back to bed.

"Okay," said Mikey, as they helped Donny get situated in a reclining position. "Time for your meds!" With that, he tossed the bottles of pills to Leo and Raph, before picking up a bowl from the tray that he'd brought into the room. "Here you go, Donny, oatmeal!"

Donatello was relieved at Michelangelo's foresight, in making him something that was easy to eat.

Leo handed Donny the painkillers and penicillin, helping him drink the glass of orange juice that sat on the tray.

Raph opened his mouth to say something, but Mikey surprised them by sitting on the bed next to Donny and sticking a spoon into the oatmeal, scooping some up and holding it before their injured brother's face. "Open wide!"

The sight would've made everyone laugh had the situation been different.

Donatello made a face. "I don't…need help," he said, his voice soft and breathless.

Mikey made a face back. "You shouldn't waste your strength, dude. Seriously. Now open up."

Donatello sighed, which made him gasp and scrunch his eyes shut in pain. "_Mikey_—" he choked out.

The rest of his words were drowned out when a spoonful of oatmeal was shoved into his mouth.

Donny's eyes shot open and he almost choked, but he somehow suppressed it and swallowed.

The warm oatmeal felt good in his stomach.

"See? Was that so hard?" said Mikey, scooping up some more. He held it up high and swooped it towards his brother. "Vroooooooom, here comes the airplane!"

Raph and Leo couldn't help but smile.

Donny closed his eyes. _Geez, _he thought. He remembered times when his brothers had protested vehemently if they'd needed to be feed, and how frustrated Donny had been when all he wanted to do was help. He remembered yelling, 'why are you so stubborn?!' to an injured Raphael one time. _Great, it always falls to me to show an example, _he thought. Swallowing his own pride, he opened his eyes.

Mikey smiled, repeatedly bumping the spoon against his brother's lips. He laughed with delight when Donny opened his mouth.

Leonardo glanced at Raphael, to see that the slight smile on his face was overshadowed with guilt. Without hesitation, he reached out to put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

Raph looked at him before glancing down at the bottle of penicillin in his hand. Looking back at Donny, he could see the fever-flush that adorned his cheeks despite his pale skin.

"The sky is falling!" Mikey exclaimed, flying the spoon again. "Quick, catch it!" He shoved the spoon into Donny's mouth. "Yay!"

Raphael sighed.

TBC

Poor turtles!  
Reviews are my fuel for thinking up Mikey's silliness! More please! LOL ;)


	8. Complications

"Shhh."

"Huh? Oops."

Raphael blinked his eyes, feeling disoriented. He realized that he was sitting with his head again resting on Donny's bed, and he sat up, looking at his other two brothers.

Mikey looked sheepish. "Sorry bro, I forgot you were snoozing."

Raphael blinked again and shook his head, trying to clear it of the fuzzy didn't-get-enough-sleep feeling. "Time 'zit?" he slurred.

"Just after six pm," said Leonardo, removing the cloth on the sleeping-Donny's forehead in order to rewet it.

Raph took the chance to check the status of his brother's fever, finding it unchanged. "How long's it take for the penicillin to start workin'?"

Leo shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"At least he's sleeping better," said Mikey, gesturing towards Donny, at the fact that he was no longer restless.

"Probably thanks to the painkillers," Raph said, stretching with a groan. He blinked when a dish appeared in front of his face.

Michelangelo grinned when Raphael took it, the red-banded turtle's stomach growling.

"Thanks," Raph mumbled around the sandwich.

"No prob, bro."

The turtles ate in silence, staring at Donny the whole time.

"Did he wake up while I was sleepin'?" Raph asked.

"No," said Leo. "We'll have to wake him soon to give him his pills, though. We should change his bandage too."

Everyone nodded, but after they ate, no one really moved to do it…not wanting to see the ugly mark on their brother.

Raphael reached forward first, seeing it as his responsibility, since it was essentially his fault that Donatello had been shot.

The stitches were holding well, but the wound was red-rimmed around the edges…evidence of trauma, Raph hoped, rather than infection.

To his dismay, Donatello suddenly winced and inhaled sharply, his eyes squeezing shut tighter.

"Donny?" Raph said, instantly removing his hands.

The injured turtle opened his eyes. "Ow," he gasped.

"Sorry."

"How you feel Donny?" Mikey asked.

"Okay," Donny lied. He blinked his eyes, looking exhausted.

"Hungry?" Mikey asked.

Donny shook his head.

"Bummer."

Raph rolled his eyes, knowing that Mikey wanted to airmail Donny each spoonful again. He suddenly realized that Donny's wound was still exposed, so he reached forward again and resumed the bandaging.

Donny was silent through it, his only outward reaction being a tight squeezing of his closed eyes.

Raphael finished, and patted Donny's good arm. "Still awake, bro?"

Donny nodded slightly, eyes still closed.

"It's time for ya pills," Raph told him.

Donatello groaned at that, not wanting to move.

"Come on, dude, you'll feel better," said Mikey, opening the bottles.

Raphael carefully sat their injured brother up, taking the pills from Mikey and a glass of water from Leo.

Donatello's head lolled alarmingly, the turtle making no effort to move on his own.

A stab of fear shot through Raphael's chest. "Donny? Ya okay?"

It took a few seconds for Donny to answer, his brain spinning even with his eyes closed.

"Whadya mean 'no'?" Raphael said. "What's wrong?"

Donny didn't even realized he'd said that. Sound around him suddenly became muffled and his awareness dimmed, before he abruptly became aware of his brothers' panicked voices.

"Donny! Wake up!"

"Don't do this to us, Donny! Open your eyes!"

"Donnnnnnny!"

Startled, Donatello's body jerked and he opened his eyes. He heard his brothers all gasp, and the grip on his hand tightened.

"Donny," Raphael said, sounding nervous. "What happened?"

Opening his mouth and closing it again, Donny was too groggy and confused to answer. His eyes started to close against his will.

A strong tug on his hand made him reopen his eyes, and he blinked at the three scared faces above him.

"Talk to us, bro!" said Mikey, his voice shaking.

Donny frowned, trying to figure out what had happened.

Leonardo, the most perceptive of the other three, could see that their injured brother was thinking. "You seemed okay until we sat you up."

The memory came back to Donatello, and he realized what had happened. "Blood pressure," he mumbled. "Too low. Fainted."

The others looked at each other. Donatello had lost a great deal of blood, and they'd each inwardly feared that the heavy blood loss would take their brother's life.

Years ago, Donatello had tried to come up with a method of storing pints of their own blood, in case of such emergency; turtle-to-turtle blood transfusions wouldn't work with them, for the mutagen had affected each of them differently and none of their blood matched each other's.

Unfortunately, the mutagen also gave stored blood an extremely short shelf-life, so storing it had become impossible. IV lines were just as impossible, as their veins weren't visible beneath their thick, green skin. When one of them lost a lot of blood, a long rest was the only prescription.

Donatello's eyes had slipped shut again, so Raphael shook his good arm. "Donny," he said. "Ya sayin' ya BP is too low? After two days? But wouldn't ya blood have been increasin' all this time?"

"Lost so much…taking too long," Donny said, eyes still closed. "Causing…organ strain."

"Is there anything we can do?" Leonardo urgently asked.

Donny didn't answer.

"Dude," said Mikey. "You're scaring me so much, you're giving _me_ organ strain!"

"Sugar," Donatello said, as if Mikey hadn't spoken. "Salt. Iron."

At that, Raphael dashed out of the room and ran into the kitchen. "Salt, sugar, and iron. Salt, sugar, and iron." he mumbled as he looked in the fridge and cabinets. "What the heck is iron in? Mikey!" he yelled. "Get in here!"

A few seconds later, the orange-banded turtle ran in.

Raphael threw two boxes of macaroni and cheese at him. "Cook these!" He grabbed a cup and took a bottle of lemonade out of the fridge, opened it, and dumped sugar inside before shaking it up as he left the kitchen.

When he went back into the lab, Leonardo was covering Donatello with another blanket. "He's cold," he told Raphael.

"He's about to get colder," Raph replied, holding up the bottle of lemonade. "Come on, Donny, here's ya sugar."

Donny blinked open bleary eyes.

Raphael sat on the bed and slid his arm under his brother, lifting him up more slowly than earlier and only high enough to drink. "Okay?" he asked, hoping Donny wouldn't pass out again.

"Yeah," was the whispered reply.

Leonardo took the lemonade and poured it into the glass, before handing it back to Raphael.

Donatello felt like he was floating. The intense pain still gripped his body, but it somehow seemed far away. Half of his brain knew that his condition had become critical, while the other half just wanted to go back to sleep.

The cup suddenly touched his lips, but it took a few seconds for him to realize what he was supposed to do. The extra sugar in the lemonade made it taste so much better, just how he liked it. _Who put more sugar in this? That was nice of them._

"Keep drinkin', Donny, that wasn't enough," Raph's voice suddenly said.

_No thanks; I'm all set, _Donny thought to himself.

"Come on, Donny," said Raphael.

"Why?" he asked aloud. _Because you're hypoglycemic, you idiot,_ his mind said. "Oh," he replied.

Leo and Raph shot each other puzzled looks, but Raph shrugged and kept pouring the drink down their brother's throat. Once the cup was empty, Leonardo refilled it, and they were glad to see that Donny kept drinking it.

A few minutes later, Mikey came in with a huge bowl and put it on the nightstand. "Look what we got for ya, Dude! Mac & cheese with spinach! Yum!"

Donatello opened his eyes, the sugar already doing its job.

Raphael grabbed the spoon and scooped up some of the food, holding it before his brother's mouth. "I ain't gonna goof off with no airplane, Donny, so just _eat _it."

Donatello couldn't help but grin slightly. Obediently, he ate, but it wasn't too long before he got full.

Raphael held the spoon before his brother's mouth, but Donny made no move to eat it. "Donny? Still awake?"

Donatello's eyes fluttered open.

"That wasn't enough, bro. Open up."

"Full," Donny whispered.

"Tough," Raph said, shoving the spoon inside his mouth.

Donatello chewed, before opening his eyes and giving his brother a glare…or trying to, anyway.

Raphael smiled. "That's better."

Mikey chuckled.

Raphael scooped up more mac & cheese and prepared to shove it into Donny's mouth again, but suddenly there was the sound of a loud crash, startling everyone.

Unexpectedly, the lights went out, plunging the four turtles into total darkness.

TBC


End file.
